leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paul's Magmortar
| evolution=1| epnum=DP066| numeps1=between 62 and 64| firststagename=Magmar| numeps2=an unknown number of| secondstagename=Magmortar| epname=Lost Leader Strategy!| location=Sinnoh| firstevoep=DP131| firstevoname=''Prior to'' Pedal to the Mettle!| prevonum=126| evo1num=467| current=In storage| java1=Yūji Ueda| java2=Yūji Ueda| enva1=Tom Wayland| enva2=Tom Wayland| }} Paul's Magmortar (Japanese: シンジのブーバーン Shinji's Booburn) is a Pokémon owned by Paul. History Magmortar first debuted in Lost Leader Strategy! as a where it appeared in a flashback. Reggie explained to that it easily defeated Maylene's with its and attacks, thus earning him the . It made its physical debut in Aiding the Enemy!, resting with Paul's other Pokémon. Magmar was finally shown battling in Paul's match against Pyramid King Brandon in A Pyramiding Rage!. It was the first Pokémon chosen by Paul to battle him. He quickly recalled it after he saw Brandon chose to battle it. He sent it out again to battle . Registeel was able to shrug off Flamethrower with little difficulty and struck with , not causing much damage but Magmar flinched and couldn't use Will-O-Wisp. Paul recalled Magmar but after all of Paul's other Pokémon were defeated, Paul sent out Magmar to battle Regirock again, who absorbed Flamethrower and took Magmar out with . Magmar's evolution was revealed three episodes later in Pedal to the Mettle! when Paul chose Magmortar to battle Ash's Pikachu. They begun the battle in Evolving Strategies!, where Pikachu got badly ed because of Magmortar's . Magmortar's powerful Flamethrower blocked Pikachu's and it then cleverly used to damage Pikachu during his . Magmortar used in an attempt to choke Pikachu but this was blocked by Counter Shield. However, Pikachu's attempt to follow up with did not cause nearly enough damage to Magmortar, and Ash recalled him for . Despite the type disadvantage, Magmortar was able to hold its own, managing to carry on after a direct hit from . It then used a wall of Rock Tombs to block , which turned out to be a distraction; while Buizel blasted through easily, Magmortar had vanished. It was revealed to have jumped into the air, landing a hit with Smog and poisoning Buizel. While Buizel choked, Paul recalled Magmortar. It wasn't used for the rest of the battle, but the burn it inflicted on Pikachu continued to affect him during a later battle against . In Casting a Paul on Barry!, Magmortar was used in the battle against 's and it won with a single . Then, Magmortar fought against Barry's Empoleon, where it was shown to be strong enough to withstand Empoleon's . It was then recalled by Paul, much to Barry's disappointment. Personality and characteristics Magmortar is considered to be one of Paul's trusted Pokémon in terms of strategies for his battles. Beginning in Evolving Strategies!, it had the ability to take in any attacks that was delivered including the ones that would have been super effective against Magmortar. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Rock Tomb|2=Smog}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Rock Tomb|2=Smog}}|image2=Paul Magmar mod 3}}|0=Fire Spin|1=Fire Punch|2=Flamethrower}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Fire Spin|1=Fire Punch|2=Flamethrower}} as a Magmar}} }} Trivia * Magmortar is the only Pokémon that Paul used against Ash that did not win, lose, or tie against any of Ash's Pokémon. Related articles Category:Paul's Pokémon de:Pauls Magbrant es:Magmortar de Paul/Polo fr:Maganon de Paul it:Magmortar di Paul ja:シンジのブーバーン zh:真司的鸭嘴炎兽